User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 2: The New Order
'''The New Order '''is the second chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". This chapter is not as good as the previous chapter, but it is still good. I hope you like it. Also, I will be adding a character created by a friend of mine. That will be interesting. The New Order After winning our first victory and gaining 60 new recruits, our name was beginning to become known again. We still had alot to do, but we were already making progress. If we won a few more battles, then we we definitely get more recruits. The next bandit fortress we attacked was to the Northwest of the one that we just conquered. I told 10 of my Lancers to stay and guard the fort, since we couldn't leave it unguarded. I brought the other 70 Lancers with me. We marched to the next bandit fortress, which was about 10 miles away the first one. This fort had more bandits than the previous fort, but it was still nothing too major. I counted about 50 bandits, and they were better armed and armored than the ones at the other fort. Still, I wasn't worried at all. We attacked the bandits. They didn't know we where there, so they were unprepared. In the first ten seconds of the battle we killed 27 bandits. The other 23 put up a good fight, but didn't kill any of my Lancers. Another victory. I put up our flag on the gate, and felt accomplished. Within the next day, we got many new recruits. In total, our ranks increased from 80 to 3,000. This was great. I've commanded bigger armies than this, but my current force wasn't even an official army. I told Ptolemy that our crusade will continue in a few days. I went home, and told Henriett what I accomplished. She told me that she was proud of what I accomplished, but still thinks that I made the wrong choice. I disagreed. Ptolemy wants Yharnam to be a safer place, but he needed me to lead the battles. He was never a good leader. On my second night back in Yharnam, I was walking home from the bar. Nothing was out of the ordinary at first. But then, I was approached by someone that I didn't recognized. It was a female hunter. She was wearing Charred Hunter Garb, Yharnam Hunter Gloves, Boots, and Hat. She also had a Piercing Rifle like I have, as well as a fancy sword that has a small blade on the hilt. She looked very young. Weisse: Harold Vladamir Jenkins. It's an honor to meet you. Harold: Do I know you? Weisse: Oh. Where are my manners? My name is Weisse. Harold: I'm not even going to try to pronounce that. How about I call you "Pale"? Weisse: That could work. Harold: How can I help you? Weisse: I heard about the return of the Iron Lancers. I would like to join. Harold: Interesting. I don't see a problem with that. Welcome to the Lancers. Weisse: It's an honor. Harold: I can't tell if you're being serious, or if you're fucking with me. Weisse: I'll see you around, Harold. She then walked away. I then whispered to myself. Harold: Bitch. The next day, it was time to go to war. Pale approached me. Pale: I don't know where to go, so I was wondering if you could lead the way. Harold: Very well. Follow me. I led Pale to fort the we had just taken over. She was the only female Lancer, so that was probably strange. She already had weapons, so that was good. Then, I decided to give one of my terrible speeches. Harold: Today, our crusade begins. Bandits been around for far too long. We will establish order in Yharnam, and kill all of the bandits. Show no mercy! Kill of be killed! Lancers die, but never surrender! Credits This chapter is pretty good. What do you think about me including NightcoreHunter's character? Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts